Please, remember
by Booksil
Summary: In the demon realm, the cost to escape was taking Simon and Clary's memories- taking them out of the Shadow world forever. Clary and Simon begin living a lie- a life they shouldn't be living...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW CASSANDRA CLARE WRITES IN 3RD PERSON, I WAS OING TO DO THAT BUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS MIGHT LIKE 1ST PERSON MORE. IF NOT PM ME!**

 **THANK YOU!**

Beside me, Simons humming rings through my ears. I breathe in the chilly December air that tingles my nose. The bark from the old oak tree outside my house jams into my back uncomfortably but I know if I move Simon- who is hanging upside down like a bat- will lose his footing and fall. The icy wind blows my hair hectic, the red ropes colliding with the ruined paintbrush stuffed in my ponytail. Right now, my hands are covered in dried paint that swirls in a rainbow across my palms, my denim dungarees are frayed at the hems with paint sprayed all over them that add to the worn look. Dead or dying leave crumple to the ground and the artist side of me longs for a notepad and pencil, demanding me to capture this moment.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in Dungeons and Dragons?" Simons' head pops up from under his body as he swings up to sit next to me. His dark tousled hair covers his mahogany eyes while his cheeks are rosy pink from the cold.

"To be honest," I fiddle with the peeling tree beneath me, "no," a tiny flash of disappointment crosses Simons face, "Why? Do you?"

He lazily shrugs his slight shoulders under his quirky D&D shirt, "Sometimes. It's just, this life is so boring at points, I mean- what would I be like if heroes and villains existed? This life is so- mundane." His eyes are distant, almost as if he's trying to recollect something.

"Mundane? Simon where the heck did you learn that word from?" I chuckle, kindly punching my best friend. His eyebrows knit together as he lightly laughs beside me, "Come on Si, when did you think our life is boring. We're best friends who live together, you have an awesome band AND Maureen isn't pestering you anymore- what's more to get?" I wiggle my brows at him, shuffling close to him, resting my head in the crook of his neck while placing my arms around his. I distinctly hear the best of his heart as his chest rises and falls in a rhymical style. I feel him inwardly laugh as his body bobs up and down. I stare up into his eyes- that are clouded with amusement- as he stares down at me.

"Pestering? Clare where the heck did you learn that word from?"

"I sometimes might read that dictionary you keep stacked on your dressing table," I say comically, poking him in the ribs.

"Come on love birds! Lunch is ready!" Rebecca's voice booms through the open garden, shocking Simon and me. We lose our stances and tumble towards the ground. We land with a thump, me laying on top of him. A piercing shock runs through my bones causing me to bite down hard on my lip so a tiny blood flow happens. Our faces are inches apart but I can't help myself from bursting into laughter. We stay like that for some time, us dying from laughter with Rebecca filming every moment. Simons cold-nipped hand reaches up to wipe the blood from my chin, the laughing gradually dies and we're just lying there- looking each other dead in the eyes. An emotion I don't recognize is hidden behind the brown of his eyes, I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion but he just shakes his head and pulls me up with him. He stuffs his hands in his denim pockets and saunters inside, me lingering behind him. "What happened there?" Confusion clings to Rebecca's tone but I just shake her off, wondering the same thing.

 _What happened there?_


	2. Chapter 2

The drawing is alive. The golden boy with the angles wings stares right back at me. The muscularity of the chest and arms standout alongside the swirling tattoos imprinted on his skin. Around him stand a male and female, who hold weapons I can't describe. An intricately carved quiver with glowing arrows- a metallic whip coiling around her wrist. Their darks hair blowing in all directions while their eyes pour into mine. I feel a tugging in my chest that pulls me towards these people- I feel as though I've a strong connection with them. The golden angel and armed siblings. I've been seeing them for weeks now, over and over in my mind but I have no idea who these people are.

I also see, a man with greying hair and glowing eyes- an elaborately dressed man with glowing fingers- a boy with sticking black eye and iron hair- a women who looks just like me...

"What you drawing?" Simons flops down from the top of the bunk beside me, collapsing onto the ruffled covers.

"Jesus." I nearly jump out of my skin, scattering my pictures all around. I scramble to pick them up from the fraying carpet.

"Nope, just me." He jokes, picking up the golden boy drawing, "Wow, Clary. This is amazing." He gapes at the picture. "That girl is hot."

"Oh, stop it." I roughly snatch the paper from his hands- adding it to the collection of scribbles on my desk. "It's just stupid stuff." Simon grabs my wrists and stares at me as though I'm stupid.

"Stupid? Clary these are- are- AMAZING!" He bellows the last bit, heaving me over his shoulders and swinging me around. I scream as I slap my hands against his shoulders, my feet attacking the air.

"Simon- let- me-me down!" I cry during my fits of hiccups. He throws me on the scruffy sofa of our bedroom, slumping down beside me. We roll about on the sofa, trying to regain our breaths.

A crashing boom erupts through the house, catching both our attentions. We scramble for the bedroom door that leads out into an empty hallway. Fear prickles through my blood, causing my breathing to shudder. "Rebecca! Mrs Lewis!"

Nothing. Simona and I exchange nervous glances and head for the stairs. The thumping of our feet is the only noise that courses through the house. "Mom! Becca! Where are you!" Simons cries for his mother and sister get no reply.

I abruptly stop- Simon crashing into me, frantically squirming, "Clary! What the hell are you-" He freezes and I know he can see what I see; three stunning teenagers stand before us- identical to my drawings. Th boy with golden eyes, the girl with the coiling whip and the brother with a glowing quiver and bow. Beside them stands an exotically dressed man in a velvet robe that swooshes with the wind from the collapsed door. His black hair is spiked with streaks of gold and blue that bring focus to his cat-like eyes. They stand before us with amazed expressions and I sense Simon tapping my shoulder, "Clary, we should go find mom..." His voice trails off as he sees Mrs Lewis and Rebecca out in the garden watering the vibrant snow drops. "What the hell his happening?" He whispers into my hair.

The golden boy cautiously steps forward, crushing splintered wood beneath his feet. With every step, he takes forward, Simon retreats, tugging at my arm, "Clary!" He hisses, attempting to drag me back but I remain standing, staring into the eyes of the boy that appears in my mind ever second. Images flash across my eyes- putrefying monsters- water like doorways- glowing pens- a beautiful church- me bathing in fire, I can almost feel the heat seep into my bones.

"Clary," He boys voice is so recognizable but so not. It feels common yet not. His eyes are so welcoming I feel myself begin to drown in them. He gently closes his tattooed hand around mine, warmth spreading through-out my body. He seems relieved to see me but I have no idea why. "Come with us," He indicates to the strange group around him, "we'll take you home."

I snap out of my trance, yanking my arm back, "What the hell man? I am home! You and your group of – people can't come knocking down my door, thinking you can take me to your hidden layer! Ever heard of kidnapping- that's what you're trying to do!"

"Clary, we are not here to kidnap you." The man with the velvet robes fingers begin to twitch with a weird blue light.

"How the heck does you know my name?!" I demand, clenching my fists so my nails dig into my painted skin.

They all exchange a knowing glance- like they're having a silent conversation. In the blink of an eye the velvet man's hands blaze with a blue light that holds hues of glitter- in a rush it shoots up my nose and fuzzes my brain. I feel my knees give way beneath me as I fall into golden boy's firm arms.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to a pair of tattooed hands wrapped around my waist. My vision takes a moment to clear the fuzz but I notice the carved depths of musculature. I lazily trace my eyes to the owners face realizing it's golden boy. Through a pounding headache, my instincts kick in and I hastily slip from the boy's grasp. "What in the angel's name are you doing?!" I bark- jostling the boy awake.

He pushes golden strands of hair from his eyes as he swiftly pushes himself up on his elbows. "What? Too much?" I stand there bewildered but noticing the half-naked body, my cheeks flare with embarrassment and I whirl around. "Oh, damn it, I knew the whole topless thing was too much." Sarcasm must be in his nature because it's blatantly obvious. I hear the ruffles of him getting up from the tangled sheets and slipping on a t-shirt. "You can turn around now Clary."

I reluctantly do so, preparing myself to whip around once more. I turn to find him fixing the collar of an all-black jacket- with pockets everywhere. The darkness of his outfit really reflects the luminous golden hair that hangs loosely around his head. "How do you know my name?" I mumble, looking at him through lowered lashes.

"Well it might be hard to believe Clary, but we knew each other once." He makes his way over to me and as he does so I begin to take in my surroundings- everything is in immaculate shape, no furniture out of place or dust coating anything. Books are placed in a size stacked order on the bedside table that reminds me of the way Simons books are usually sprawled around our room.

" _Simon."_

The boy makes a disgruntled sound and heavily rolls his eyes, "I forgot, that's all you were worried about- Simon. He's fine. With Izzy, actually." He dances with his eyebrows and hooks a flirtatious smile.

"Izzy?" I ask dumbfounded as to why he thinks I would know all this stuff.

"This one." I take's my drawing from one of his hidden pockets in a swift motion. Pointing to the girl with the sparkling whip. I intake sharply, reaching across to snatch the drawing from his grip but he easily dodges it. "Good drawings," he murmurs, examining my work.

"Okay, that's Izzy, good to know. But who are you guys and why am I drawing you. Oh, also where the heck am I?" A demand, clenching my fists. An amused smile plays across his lip that takes my heart throb. _Stop,_ _Clary we need to find Simon._

"I'm Jace by the way, Jace Herondale _._ " The name is oddly familiar but I can't think of that just now. I gesture for him to go on but he just takes his time. "We are Shadow Hunters and you," He indicates a delicate but scarred singer towards me, "Are in our Institute."

"Institute?"

"You ask a lot of questions. But we need to get your memories back so you can love me again."

A strangled laugh slips from my mouth but I just end up breaking into hysterics, "Me- love you. You're really funny Herondale."

Disappointment covers his face, "You don't remember the half of it."


	4. Chapter 4

I find Simon sitting in an impeccably decorated library, with his nose dug into the pages of a leather- bound book where its parchment pages hold beautiful cursive writing. The image of him safe lifts a huge weight off my already slouched shoulders. His hair is slightly ruffled and his glasses sit askew on his nose. Beside him sits a mournful looking girl with the same prints covering her smooth skin-something about these teenager's tattoos makes me feel as though I've seen them before. Isabelle, I think her name is, never takes her eyes off Simon but her features look lost. Across from them on a cow-skin chair sits a rather tall boy with the same black gear as Jace; his vibrant blue eyes are drawn towards Isabelle in a protective manner while his body is sunken into the seat.

"Let me introduce Izzy and Alec Lightwood, the _most_ annoying siblings on earth." Jace flares out a marked arm towards the teenagers, receiving a hard glare from the boy, Alec. Simon doesn't even flinch while the girl gives me a minute smile. I dodge their eyes as I quickly stride towards Simon, reaching out and grabbing his shoulders- pulling him back into reality.

"Hey, Si." I murmur as I forcefully hug him from behind.

"Hi Clare," His voice is unusually perky considering we just got kidnapped from our home, but again I'm not screaming the place down, "You have to see this." He thrusts the book behind him, into my arms. I squint my eyes to read the carved writing on the cover, _'Shadowhunter Codex'._ I peel back the crumpled pages that have obviously been worn out. Most of the writing is barely readable while I'm sure some of it isn't even in English. On the boarders of the pages are doodles that are oddly recognisable. I'm that moment I realise that all the tattoo's and draws are the exact ones that plaster my bedpost.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" I gaze at Jace who is currently hovering beside me with confusion clouding his golden eyes, "Why are all my drawings on your body and this ancient book."

"There not your anything," Alec utters, striding towards me, "They're runes," He grabs the book and indicates to them, "They hold special meaning us- to Shadowhunters- they give us abilities when we need them."

"So, what, you draw one with a sharpie marker and it helps you fly?" I ask sarcastically, raising my eyebrows disbelievingly at Alec.

"You're unbelievable." He grunts, forcing the book into Jace's ribs.

"Hey, Alec. We're all trying here." Izzy yanks her brothers arm so he looks at her. That seems to calm him down but he still holds tension in his stance. He yanks his arm back to cross them over his torso, revealing an incredible volume of muscle.

Simon rushes towards me, eager clear in his face, "Clary it's true, seriously."

"Simon, let's get you home and we can talk about the difference between Harry Potter and the real world." I ask delicately, gesturing towards to door.

He hesitantly obliges but we're cut off by the elaborately dressed man with lightening fingers. "You're not going anywhere biscuit." His voice if fluid, calming.

A voice inside me warns me to stay still, a wave of fear washes over me as I see them mans fingers blaze. I reluctantly nod my head, legging go of Simon, "Okay, whatever just- don't knocks us out again."

A smile plays on his face, "I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

" Stop," I shakily demand, burying my head in my hands, "Stop. I can't- it's a lot." Simons warm hand rhythmically rubs my back while Jace, Alec, and Isabelle tell me all I've apparently forgotten.

"I know Clary, I- "

"No! No, you don't know Izzy!" I give her a stiff glare through my fingers to see her slump back into the sofa.

I can't believe these people. They must be addicts or something because this can't be true. Can it? The cold breeze from the open windows whistles against my pounding head. Jace and Alec awkwardly linger next to the grand desk held up by concrete monsters.

"I've gotta get out of here." I stumble from the cow-skin chair- hauling myself up with Simons' arm- only to slam into Jace's chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Gold hair hangs glistening against his shining skin, and his face is set like a firm wall.

"No, you don't." He wheezes, losing his stance and stumbling back.

"Let me go!" I plead, slamming my hands against his chest. In that moment, something about him changes- the tough guy act falters while genuine hurt crosses his eyes.

"Clary please, just listen." Magnus- the man with sizzling fingers appears from behind Jace, deftly guiding me to the chair. It's as if he hypnotized me, my legs take over and yank my body into the rough chair.

"So, you're saying my mother's alive and the life I've lived with Simon is an illusion?" I stammer, giving Jace a questioning look.

"Exactly." He smirks, crossing his hands over his chest.

"There's nothing more, right? I mean- an evil dad and brother who I killed in the demon world?" The words sound distant in my mouth- unreal.

"Of course, there's more; I'm a warlock and your bestie Simon Lewis over here was once a vampire," Magnus states nonchalant, examining his midnight blue nails.

Simon sucks in a gasp next to me, his eye bulging from their sockets. "Okay, now you're being ridiculous."

"You don't know that Clary." Simons' eyes are glossy but his gaze is distant as if he's remembering his 'vampire' years.

I examine everything they've told me; living with my mom- Jocelyn who loves Luke. Finding out I had a dad who tried to 'cleanse' the world from demons. Finding out I had a brother who was in love with me and wanted us to lead the demon realms. Killing both. Losing my memories and Simon being a vampire. Having a special ability with runes...

The stories just scramble in my head, trying to remember. But it doesn't come. It isn't real.

"Where is she?" I murmur, Izzy perks her head up from me breaking the silence, "Where is she?"

"Who, Clary?"

"My mother. Where is she?" I beg, my eyes scanning over Izzy, Jace, Magnus and Alec.

"She's in Idris." Alec tone is surprisingly gentle for his usual tough aura.

"Idris- the invisible world," I try to confirm with myself, "Why isn't she here."

"Demons enjoy tricks," Magnus' eyes are distant as Alec rubs circles on his back, "She forgot you."

"You guys are getting less reliable by the moment. I'm sorry but you guys are crazy." My voice strains as I throw my hands in the disbelievingly.

"You'll believe us one day, biscuit. Simon obviously believes." Magnus indicates towards Simon who sits next to me with all color drained from his face.

"Simon, you can't believe this." I try to convince him but he just isn't having it. His head lightly shakes and his eyes finally meet mine.

At that moment, a series of images flash across my eyelids. I'm in a rotting cemetery, dressed in a heavy black outfit with crystallized weapons hanging from my belt. A young boy with bloodless skin stands to my right- eyeing a newly dug grave. A dirt covered hand breaks its way into the chilly air, followed by a teenage boy who wears a mud-covered shirt that's oddly recognizable. Simon. His skin's an odd pallor to it, his eyes frantically darting around. I feel heaved sobs escape my lips the young boy to my right throws Simon a blood bag. I watch as my best friends viciously tearing into the bag- emptying the oozing blood into his mouth. I watch as his throat bounces every time he gulps.

I desperately gasp as my surroundings clear and I notice I'm back in the towering library.

"What the hell was that?" Simon gasps as his eyes search mine- reminding me of how lost he looked in the dream.

"It's your memories. The more you're told of your real life, the more flashbacks you'll receive." Magnus states.

"It felt so real." I breathe, staring intently at Magnus for answers.

"Because it is the real sweetie."

I hesitantly shake my head, "But they're just stories."

Jace interrupts my trance with his angelic tone, "Haven't you realized this yet?" he asks confidently, "All the stories are true."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you want to die?" A recognisable voice drips with sarcasm, I whip around to see Jace, relaxed against the door frame with has arms laced around his chest.

"What?" I ask alarmed, intently staring at him.

"Do you want to die?" He repeats as if it is the most obvious thing in the word.

"Depends on the situation." I point out, slinging my arms around my back.

"Well, let's just say- if you want to die right now, you should touch that," He indicates towards the dull weapon dangling from the wall. The sword is decorated with swirling runes around the hilt, "If you don't want to die, don't touch it." He adds as if I'm five.

"I wasn't going to touch it. I was just observing." I roll my eyes, waving him off.

"No? Just observing it with your hands?" He jokes, lolling his head forward, looking up at me with shining eyes between thick strands of golden hair.

I feel myself tumble through golden memories; I'm pressed up against a bumpy wall, painful jabs poking into my back. I see my breaths mingle with the night air. Slender hands encase me from either side of my head, hot air brushing in my face. Thick clouds blur the features of his boy in front of me as he presses his heated lips to mine. I willingly let my hands glide up his side, cutting out any space between us. Reluctantly the mysterious boy pulls away, his lips moving, forming words I can't hear. He strides away into the sombre smoke and I go to follow him but my body tells me to turn and when I do, two scorch marks in the shape of palms are left from the boy's prints.

I hitch a breath, stumbling in my place. An amused smirk touches on Jace's lips but it doesn't reach his eyes where a worried expression hides behind the gold flecks. "Why the hell does that keep on happening?" My voice trembles as I try to shake the singe marks from my mind.

"Magnus said that would happen. You would have heard if you stuck around." He almost gloats.

"Sorry if I didn't want to talk about my 'past'" I quote with my fingers, my voice fading in the memory.

"We get it, but maybe you shouldn't have slammed the door. Maryse wouldn't have approved."

I remember the thud that quaked through the deserted corridor after Izzy and Simon tried to grab at me to stay.

"Sorry?" I cock my shoulder up, faking a smile.

His face goes all serious as he strides carefully towards me, "We're trying Clary. We're really trying to regain you and Simons memories. We even have warlocks in Idris trying to persuade your mom."

"I know, Jace. I know." I sigh, losing his grasping gaze, "It's just hard to remember."

"You'll remember bits and parts at different points until we find a cure."

"What if there's no cure Jace? Then what?" I moan, tears stinging the backs of my eyes.

"Then you'll have to fall for me again." He chuckles but I flick my eyes to his relaxed face.

"W-what do you mean?" I rumble, scrunching my eyebrows.

He hesitantly bites the inside of his cheeks, looking at me through lowered eyelashes, "You loved me once. And I love you."

My face slackens at the feeling of an empty void being filled, "Love?"

"Love."


	7. Chapter 7

A difficult silence occurs as his words linger in the air. Thundering feet down the hall snaps my attention to the door as Simons awkward body hurtles through. His body seems to tense at the sight of me and Jace standing this close. He shudders to a hold, his long fingers wrapped around the handle, shifting his glasses onto the crook of his nose. "Simon?" I cautiously ask, veering around Jace.

"A woman named Maryse just arrived and she wants us back in the library." Simon lightly pants.

Jace's eyebrows screw down in confusion, "But she's supposed to be in Idris."

"I dunno, she just wants us there. Now."

Jace rushes past Simon, his feet thumping down the halls. "Let's go?" I hesitantly take Simons hand and clamp his mouth shut as he dreamily eyes the heavily armed weapons room. I quickly usher him through the dimly lit hallways, stumbling along a few wrong turns until we land back at the library.

Swarms of ruined people line the walls, tension steaming in the air. The two siblings from earlier- I learned they're the Lightwoods- sit awkwardly on extra benches lining the walls. Next to them stands a firm lady whose thick black hair is slicked back into a tight pony-tail, she's mid-conversation with a tense-looking man with deep-blue eyes that can't seem to hold her gaze. Several other bulky men and women peck into the conversation, reviving glares from the tense man.

I squint to see Jace worm his way towards the Lightwoods, gold hair blazing in the dark. He swerves past Magnus who is slung over the cow-skinned chair, staring intently at the irritated looking Alec. A fierce buzz hums off the walls, the mumbles of conversation. I glace to my right to see a middle-aged man who seems to have no runes, nervously staring at me with luminous green eyes.

I feel as though my feet have been knocked from beneath me as I'm plunged into a mass of colour, the luminous green the centre of my attention. Images blur around me of this specific man, walking me down crowded streets, pushing me on creaking swings, playing aeroplane around a peaceful farm...

I'm knocked back into reality and I stumble in Simon, his usually warm hands clamp around my arms, steering me onto one of the wooden benches. "Hey, Clary. Clary?" My vision wavers as I try to focus on Simon but weird images keep appearing over his shoulders.

I hear my breathing hitch as I hold on tightly to Simons shirt, curling the fabric beneath my finger. "Are you okay? Clary?" His anxious eyes swim around me.

I muster my strength and rapidly nod, "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

"One of those weird- memory things?" He asks with a light laugh, thumping down next to me.

"Yeah, yeah I guess so..." My voice trails off as I notice a flash of a tartan shirt as the green-eyed man speeds out the door.

"What stirred it?" He asks soothingly but I notice a tint of curiosity behind his deep eyes.

"I don't know who he is but- I feel as though I've known him for years," I watch as he flicks his eyes around the room, taking in every face to see if he recognises anyone, "No, um- he's gone. He left." I pick my breathing back up and rake my hands through my hair.

"Oh." Is all he says.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't get those flashing green eyes out of my mind. The way the man with greying hair and silver set glasses, stared at me, with familiarity struck me.

But for the past hour, I've been people-watching the strangely runed people shuffle around the library- catching the eyes of a few who exchange small smiles. I've intently watched as the Lightwoods spoke in hushed voices with the women I've managed to figure out as Mayrse- their mother. I feel uncomfortable at the way Mayrse snaps at them, I feel as though I'm stuck standing in the middle of their conversation.

There was a point that Simon started freaking out about his mother but Magnus fluttered over to confirm she thinks we're on a school trip. It took many pestering questions from Simon and I for Magnus to convince us the lie is full-proof. Which- it is.

In the last ten minutes, the tension foaming in the room has dissolved along with the number of people shuffling around.

My hair has now fallen from its look up-do but paint still crusts on my hands. Simon's still slung over the bench beside me, his hair tousled and eyes drooping. I can feel myself slipping into sleeps grasp but whenever my eyes close- the image of that man swims behind my eyelids.

I'm shaken from another failed attempt of sleep but not by the alarming eyes, but by my head smacking off the lines of books behind me. I jerk away, attempting to rub away the numbing pain.

"Clarissa?" My head snaps up at my name, my hand dropping to my lap.

"Mrs. Lightwood, right?" I question. Her smile is thin, and she has large bags hanging loose under hear eyes. Thin wisps of silver flash around her forehead, blending into the scrapped back ponytail. It seems like stress is a coat on her.

"Yes, now. I've just come to warn you," she murmurs, glancing around to see if anyone's watching, which they aren't. She leans forehead so her warm breath is heating behind my ear, "Sometimes it's good to forget things. Sometimes things just shouldn't be remembered."

Her words leave me bare. My mouth hangs loose along with words that linger at the tip of my tongue. I look up to see her gone. I didn't even feel her breath leave my neck, I didn't even hear her move. I suddenly think she wasn't even there.

But the crack of the doors closing tells me she was here, but she's too smart to be heard.

"What does she want?" Simon grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"I- I don't really know." I dryly laugh, pushing myself into a standing position. Stretching my arms behind me.

"Clary!" Jace calls, his hair jostling as he jogs over. A wide smile etched onto his lips, whereas earlier his lips were a thin line and his hands were continuous raking through his hair.

"What's going on? Why so many people?" I ask beneath a sincere smile.

His smile fades and his eyes trail toward the floor. This action alone wipes my face blank, my stomach knotting, "What? Jace?" My voice strains slightly, eyebrows furrowing.

His Adam's apple bulges as he audibly swallows, he licks the line of his bottom lip, "Well- um. Clary," He tries to relax but it doesn't work- not one bit, "It's your brother..."

"The one who died?" I stare up at his awkward expression from beneath my lashes.

"Yeah, um... well."

"Jace! Just stop!" Izzy's voice echoes as she saunters towards us, "Clary," She states, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Her eyes intently staring at me, "Sebastian's alive. He was sighted in Scotland."

My voice hitches at the back of my throat, eyes flaring, "Alive?"

"Alive." Izzy's features soften with a sympathetic smile.

"So, you're telling me- the brother I just learnt to be dead is actually alive."

"Exactly," Magnus suddenly appears next to me, making me gasp, "That's why you're coming with us to Idris."

"Hold up!" Simons sudden burst of energy surges his towards me, grasping my hand, "Okay, we get that this ShadowEarth or whatever you call it exists but you can't just whisk Clary away to some invisible island."

"One; it's called The Shadow World. And two; it's for her very most safety." I'm learning that Jace quickly changes appearances. One minute he was happily smiling at me and now he's losing any patience with Simon. What's his deal?

"But dude, this is a lot for her to take in so just cut her some slack." Sion defends.

"It's not your place to tell us what-"

"Stop it!" I groan, throwing my hands up in exasperation, "It's not any of your places to tell me what I can and can't do!" I glare between the two of them, they both wear shocked expressions- as if they forgot I was even here. I squeeze tightly to Simons hand, "Simon," I sigh, feeling the weight of everyone's stares, "Thank you for looking out for me but I think I should go. It's just, if my devilled-up brother is out there than maybe it's best if I go to Idris." I rip my gaze from his anxious stare and turn my attention back to Jace, who's wearing a snobby smirk, "But Jace, Simon's coming too."

To that, he externally groans. Loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU COULD CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD PAGE- booksil. I'VE STARTED WRITING MY OWN CONTENT AND IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU COULD READ IT!**

My stomach contorts into a tight ball as I delve into the swirling portal, plummeting into what seems like oblivion. I feel a split striking pain piercing my brain and a gigantic weight squeezing away any breath from my lungs.

A shrill ache rattles my feet as I meet solid ground but before I can crumble to the floor, an unknown instinct kicks in for me to duck into a crouch and slam my hands to the terrain. Regaining my breath, I scour around my surroundings.

I'm centered in what seems to be a square, surrounded by honey-coloured buildings tiled in a sun-kissed red. The scorching sun glimmers off a grand statue of a bronze angel that towers above me. Gradually rising, I watch as I receive minute stares from runed men and women going about their day through the square. A duo of children are racing over the cobbled stones of nearby homes, their laughs filling the air.

Heaved breathe abruptly echo through my right and an out of breath Simon lurches to grasp my shoulder, almost knocking me to the floor. "Woah..." I ramble, helping him to stand while choking back a laugh.

"That's- not- cool," He stammers in between hiccups. His usual amused eyes are ablaze with tremor and his hair is tangled down his face. His red hoodie has tumbled to his elbows where a rush of goosebumps start and his glasses lay just under his feet.

"No, my friend," Magnus, once again appears out of nowhere, shaking Simons shoulders with a glint of amusement in his slit eyes, "it's magic."

Simon jerks away in surprise but when he realizes it's just Magnus, he begins to settle. Bubbling with unshed laughter, I pick his glasses up and put them into his hands. "Why aren't you like this," Simon asks, indicating down his body, clearly shocked that I'm not as stunned as him.

Unable to suppress laughter anymore, I burst into fits of giggles. I don't bother to answer his questions because to be honest, I don't know the answer. I just help him to sort out his appearance. Fixing his glasses and combing his hair.

To our right, Magnus walks straight down a cobbled street but I stay planted, hoping the Lightwoods will soon appear. Luckily, they do. Jace comes jogging from behind us with not even a hair out of place. Izzy and Alec come sauntering after him, arms laced around each other's while in a humorous conversation.

In a slight state of envy, I watch as Izzy owns everything about her; her curves, luminous waterfall hair, dazzling blue eyes, runes marking all her skin, skin tight leather gear. Ugh...

Although he's finally calm, Simon's eyes revert to their alight state as he takes in the stunning surroundings, which doesn't help with the grin playing on my lips.

"Good, you didn't think of anywhere else but Idris," Jace teases, coming to a halt in front of us, the sun illuminating his golden hair and matching eyes.

"Idris isn't a hard word," I bite back, a challenging look in my eyes.

"Not for Si over here," Alec's laughable looks vanished and is covered with a bleak stare which confuses me with what he said. Izzy furrows her eyebrows while nudging Alec in the ribs, suppressing a smile from her brother.

"You're not too good at sarcasm Alec," I reply, changing my gaze from him towards a slightly irritated Simon.

"Maybe not sarcasm but he's great in the bed," Magnus reappears behind Alec, wrapping his hands around his boyfriends' waist.

The slight comment sends a rush of heat to Alec's face as he shoulders Magnus away and crossing the circle to stand by me. Magnus's glee deflates but he immediately covers it with a plastered smile. His long hands interlock across his elaborate tuxedo of magenta velvet.

An awkward silence ensues for a split-second as we all stare at each other and I mindlessly chew on the inside of my cheek. "Shall we," Izzy indicates towards a huge hall behind her. A towering building with a glistening glass dome decorated with elaborate runes. A desire to whip out my sketch pad, lay upon the street and bathe in the sun.

Jace begins to ease towards the marble stairs leading to the outstanding double doors, "We shall."


	10. Chapter 10

Egoistic is how'd I'd explain Jace. He gives me one flat glance and I feel a fever rush to my cheeks. I haven't blushed over a boy. Ever. I haven't wanted to admit it but as his glides through the tangle of Shadowhunters, leading us towards the hall, I feel a distant urge to lace our hands. Over the drastically fast minutes I haven't even given my mind a chance to fully process our moment in the weapons room. If any attractive boy would tell me he loves me I would have scoffed and walked away but Jace telling me he loves me almost feels familiar which slightly unnerves me. Yet again I abandon pile of questions as I'm lead into a vast hall adorned with pristine ceilings and a fountain built in with a mermaid.

"Mermaids huh?" Simons asks, strained.

"I've never fully understood the Shadowhunter style either," Magnus agrees with a bright laugh, flourishing his arms towards the stacking benches holding bustling Shadowhunters.

Simon reacts with an awkward twist of his lips which escapes a terse laugh as he studies the warlock. His eyes pass over Magnus to me with a riptide of emotion. I smile back, gauche. Magnus, getting no other reply keeps on walking with a muffled huff.

A flash of familiar red hair dances between the crowd that sends an unnerving shiver down my spine. I move to say something with my eyebrows furrowed of confusion but, with an alarmed look, Jace steers us to the front bench.

"Who is that?" I demand, "Why do I keep seeing her?"

"No one you need to care about," Jace utters, his attention diverted towards the crowd.

With a disgruntled huff, I slump next to Izzy on the front bench, fumbling with my hands in my lap. I can feel Izzy's eyes boring into mine so I snap my head back to look at her with a questioning glare. The corners of her vibrant red lips quirk into a smile as she flicks a thick strand of dark hair off her face. "I've missed you Clary."

"Same here."

Her smile immediately falters as she places her delicate hand on my shoulder, "Don't be like that. We'll get your memories back and everything will be the way it's supposed to," She says encouragingly, "Okay?"

I let my eyes meet hers and it sends me a wave of hope, upturning the corners of my mouth, "Okay."

I didn't even realise Jace and Alec had gone until they come back, hunched deep in conversation. Next to me, Simons eyes are still dancing around the hall, taking in anything and everything. "What's going on?" Izzy rises, her voice as strong as the muscles sculpting her body.

"The Clave is sending us over there," Alec quotes monotone, the beams of light from the high windows glinting his strong blue eyes and glowing against his black hair. The sun protrudes the ink curling around his neck and the runes burned onto his pure muscle arms along with thin scars alike with Jace's, covering his hands.

"What?" Magnus' head snaps from his lap where soft trundles of smoke are oozing from his hands, "You can' just leave Alexander-"

"You're coming with us. I made sure of it," Amusement barely hidden under Alec's flat tone.

"Who's us?" Izzy insists, grasping everyone's attention with her firm tone as she always does. Her hands on her hips where a thin layer of runed skin shows from beneath a red t-shirt.

"Everyone," Jace's gaze is firm on Isabelle from beneath his thick lashes. A silent communication crosses between them from the way their heads minutely nods.

"But Simon," She finishes, her blue eyes flickering towards my best friend next to me whose dark eyes are protruding from their sockets in surprise.

"No," I spit with a dry grunt as I jump from my place on the bench. Jace's eyes graze across from Izzy to mine along with a disgruntled rumble. Alec and Magnus break apart their silent staring as Izzy rakes her hands through her hair, "I'm not going anywhere without Simon. I might have known you guys before but right now I only feel safe with him. You want me to go to Scotland to search for my murderous brother, right? Then Simon's coming too."

"It's not your decision Clary-"

"He's going Jace. Or I'm not," I challenge with a fierce agitation. Pursing his lips with a mumbled curse, he turns away back into the crowd. Izzy stifles a laugh with a bite of her lips and walks out the open doors into the fresh breeze of Idris.

"I love it when people challenge him. It gives him a knock from his high seat," Magnus laughs, the slits of his eyes enlarging slightly.

Simon stammers words over Magnus' speaking and clamps his sweaty hands around mine, "Are- are you sure C-Clary?"

"Yes Simon," I smile hearteningly, "He'll be safe, right?" I turn back to Alec with question.

"He'll be fine."

"See Si, you'll be fine."


	11. Hey Guys!

Hey guys! So as you have probably noticed I've had a huge lack of updates on all my fanfics and that's because I'm just not in the writing groove at the moment. Don't get me wrong! I LOVE writing! It's just, I'm working a lot more intricately on my own work and that I have a huge fanfic writing block. I've decided to take a break from Fanfiction but I will upload when I want (which won't be too frequently) and I'm not pressurising myself to do so. Don't unfollow me because there will be a time when my stories are back up frequently but that's not right now. Thank you guys for all your support because it's been one of the biggest pushes for me to continue!


	12. Finale!

So guys I've been thinking and have decided to come back to fanfiction. I will not be continuing the stories I've started but they will still be up for you to read. I will do more fanfictions on the same novels but not the original ones I have posted. If you would like to continue one of my stories please tell me and give me credit as I still love what I've created.

Even if I'm not continuing a story you enjoy please keep reading the new new ones I'll be posting as I feel they'll be more structured and imaginative.

Keep Reading!

-Booksil


End file.
